Otro año más
by Fairvon
Summary: Después de todo lo que vivieron, Enjolras y Grantaire se encuentran cada año en el lugar donde sucedió. Tal vez se encuentren porque ambos quieren, tal vez lo hagan porque ambos hicieron una promesa.


**Relato perteneciente a la ExRWeek2016, day four: Divine.**  
 **(No sé si esto tiene algo de Divine pero surgió por el maldito video de George. Dios bendiga a George.)**

* * *

 _Drink with me to days gone by_

 _Can it be your fear to die?_

 _Will the world remember you when you fall?_

 _Could it be your death means nothing at all?_

 _It your life just one more lie?_

Al principio no recordaba nada, y era lo más difícil de todo, pues le costaba acostumbrarse. Todos los años era igual. Aparecía en París, de madrugada, sin saber qué hacía allí. Deambulaba y comenzaba a reconocer cosas, una calle, una plaza… Le costó años averiguar qué era esa estructura de metal altísima que estaba impresa por todos lados. Era la torre Eiffel, y era lo primero que le hacía recordar que esa madrugada era 6 de junio.

Entonces, mientras se dirigía a su destino, recordaba todo. El funeral, la barricada, a todos sus amigos, que para esa hora ya estaban condenados. Recordaba el miedo, la desesperanza, la mirada de Grantaire y su tacto.

Para cuando recordaba a Grantaire llegaba a la calle, frente a ese edificio que antaño fue su segunda casa, pues la primera siempre sería Francia.

Era un proceso repetitivo, se apoyaba en la pared y mientras esperaba, recordaba lo de todos los años anteriores. Los primeros años, ni apareció por allí, poco a poco lo fue superando y ahora hasta le gustaba. Le gustaba observar el cambio, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba cuando Grantaire llegaba.

A Grantaire, sin embargo, le costaba más. Tardó casi 50 años en aparecer en la calle y encontrarse con Enjolras. Y cuando lo hizo se sintió culpable, le podía haber salvado perfectamente, si sólo se hubiese movido un poco para cubrirle…

Aquella conversación la tuvieron pocos años después de reencontrarse, Enjolras se enfadó y Grantaire no descubrió hasta años después el porqué.

Enjolras estaba preocupado por el sacrificio de Grantaire, el de sus compañeros y hasta del suyo propio. Preocupado de haber muerto en vano, que haber echado a perder las vidas de todos sus amigos.

Cuando supo aquello, a Grantaire no le dio tiempo a reprimirle nada, ambos desaparecieron y al año siguiente Enjolras no recordaba nada, nada de nada. Grantaire se encargó de recordarle todo cada año.

Así las visitas se hicieron anualmente constantes al fin.

Por supuesto Enjolras le había mentido. Enjolras recordaba todo, sólo que diciéndole aquello se había asegurado de que Grantaire no desapareciera y así verlo cada año. Pues habían pasado décadas con Grantaire desaparecido.

La llegada de Grantaire hizo que Enjolras dejara de pensar.

—Feliz aniversario.

Enjolras hizo una mueca, comenzaba la actuación.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Todos los años igual. —Grantaire suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo—. No recuerda nada, pero siempre me esperas en la misma posición. —Le miró y sonrió—. Siéntate, anda. —Enjolras obedeció—. Hace 184 años la barricada aún estaba allí. —Grantaire no se molestó en mirar su reacción, después de esos casi treinta años de amnesia por parte de Enjolras, conocía todas sus expresiones faciales. —Llevamos desde hace 183 años apareciendo de esta forma la madrugada de nuestra muerte, y dejaste de recordar todas estas visitas el día que me hablaste de tu mayor preocupación. Tal vez deberías haber desaparecido, pero a lo mejor algo te ataba aquí. –Le echó una mirada y la apartó—.

Aquello era nuevo, Enjolras lo sabía. Quería decírselo, pero también quería saber el miedo que ataba aún a Grantaire al mundo real.

—¿Y qué era?

Grantaire frunció los labios, y cuando iba a hablar un grupo de jóvenes algo borrachos, pasaron por allí.

—Ojalá pudiendo beber algo.

—Grantaire…

A Enjolras le gustaba ese R, pero no era el R de siempre, porque por muy mal que le hiciera el alcohol, o lo que le había cabreado todas las peleas que habían tenido hace casi 200 años, Enjolras echaba de menos al Grantaire de verdad, echaba de menos sus miradas y sus frases atrevidas. Se encontró sonriendo recordando _aquellos tiempos_.

—Sí, sí. A lo que iba…maldita sobriedad fantasmal. —Le miró durante unos segundos y sin que Enjolras lo esperara le cogió de la mano—. Me dijiste que tenías miedo de que nada de lo que pasó hubiese servido, miedo de haber muerto sin que la _causa_ hubiese funcionado. Miedo de haber muerto en vano, de haber caído en el olvido. Miedo de que nuestras vidas sólo hubiesen sido una mentira.

Enjolras notó que ese discurso también era nuevo. Sonrió más aún.

—¿Sigues teniendo ese miedo? —preguntó con cuidado, era la primera vez que le preguntaba aquello—.

—Te acuerdas de todo, ¿verdad? Dime entonces si mereció la pena.

Era ese su momento preferido. Enjolras escuchaba a Grantaire hablar de todos los hechos pasados, era Grantaire hablando entusiasmado de sus conocimientos. Sabía que el moreno siempre tardaba más en aparecer porque al mismo tiempo que él paseaba por su amada París, Grantaire buscaba periódicos para informarse. Un año Enjolras lo descubrió, pero no dijo nada, le quitaría el encanto.

—¿Crees ahora que valió la pena?

—Han mejorado cosas, sí, pero mira las dos guerras mundiales, las guerras que aún se llevan a cabo en otros países. Queda mucho por hacer, Grantaire. Tal vez lo que me sigue atando a la tierra son las injusticias para nuestros hermanos los ciudadanos por culpa de aquellos a los que llaman líderes.

Grantaire sacó su mejor carcajada.

—No has cambiado nada.

—Seguro que si a ti te dieran una botella tampoco.

Ahora ambos reían, y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio antes de comenzar a hablar de todo un poco, apenas les quedaba tiempo.

—Queda nada —anunció Grantaire, cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores cálidos.

Se levantó, y ayudó a Enjolras a hacerlo. Ambos contemplaron la calle para poder compararla al siguiente año.

Grantaire se giró hacia el rubio y le cogió del brazo, luego se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Adiós, Enjolras.

Y con eso, Enjolras se quedó anonadado. Porque aquello no era normal, lo normal era una caricia, un abrazo o incluso un beso en la mejilla, normalmente Grantaire aprovechaba aquel momento. Pero siguió fingiendo.

—Adiós, R.

El primer rayo de sol apareció y Grantaire tiró de Enjolras y le besó.

Aquello sí que fue inesperado, pero entonces pensó que estaba siendo un imbécil, pues el primer año que había fingido aquella amnesia Grantaire le confesó lo que sentía con la excusa de que al año siguiente no lo recordaría.

Enjolras estaba desapareciendo, ya no sentía las piernas, aunque el beso le había reclamado entero.

Antes de desaparecer por un año entero, Enjolras se prometió contarle a Grantaire la verdad sobre sus olvidos, y que cuando le besara de nuevo, hundiría sus manos en su rizado cabello oscuro.

—Hasta el año que viene, Grantaire.


End file.
